fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kripsto
|ailments = Paralysis Withering Wind |weaknesses = Fire Dragon |creator = Master Ceadeus 27}} Guild Description The Kripsto is a little-seen and even more seldom described Temnoceran arachnid that makes its den in shadowed caves. Few who have seen one have survived to tell their tale, and those who have describe a horror, a demon of the ancient world. It has been discovered, however, that it is surprisingly weak to fire, and has a weak exoskeleton. Description The Kripsto is a unique Temnoceran that makes its home among rocky areas and in caves. It is quite large, but wispy, and has the unique ability to move its appendages in any way necessary to move through very small cracks. This allows it to swiftly and silently move in its environment and sneak up on prey before they are even aware of the Kripsto's presence. It is most well-known for the chemical that it produces from its mandibles, a chemical which causes creatures exposed to it to grow violently ill. Like most Temnocerans, the Kripsto is dominated by two body sections: the abdomen and the head and thorax. These are both quite elongated, however, and composed of weak materials in a few places that allow them to bend and take new shape to fit into strange places. This is one of the primary features of the Kripsto that allows it to slide unhindered and noiselessly through caves and between rocks with ease. The exoskeleton itself is also quite soft, and will typically yield to a weaker substance with a few well-placed hits from a large blade. Their primary weakness is found in their legs: they are so long and their body is so heavy that with but a few hits to the feet and legs, the Kripsto will fall. When damaged severely, the legs become quite weak, and any charge attacks will cause it to fall down and several climbing maneuvers will be rendered difficult or impossible. For this reason, it is advisable to destroy the legs. Due to the creature's nature as a hermit and arachnid, little is known for a fact about the creature. The Guild maintains little information on it and its whereabouts are, for the most part, impossible to describe in fullness. It is advised that hunters take precautions in all dark and moist environments to prevent a Kripsto ambush. The sun does not kill the Kripsto, but it will hinder it, leaving the arachnid blinded and gasping through its few spiracles. Flash bombs are particularly useful against it, and if several are used at once, its body will automatically attempt to defend itself from the light, leaving it weak to attacks to the underbelly. This is the most effective way to cut off Glistening Shadows, scale-like exoskeleton plates from the underbelly of the Kripsto. Though difficult to get to, the body itself has many breakable parts and will render great reward if attacked often. It is recommended that blademasters use long weapons and Gunners use fragmenting and armor-piercing shells to reap the maximum benefit of fighting it. It should be noted that this creature takes the least amount of minimum body damage to be destroyed. In MH ANA (fanon game by MC27), monsters must be attacked enough in certain spots before they will die: the body is always one of these. However, the Kripsto requires only three powerful hits from any weapon to fulfill its minimum body damage requirements, and can then be killed by repetitive slashing at the quick legs and head. Attack Patterns Signature Attack: Fatal Injection Carves =Equipment= Armor Weapons Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Paralysis Monster